


Julekuppet - en SydVest-fortelling i elleve scener

by mar_komi



Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: alternative universe, komedie
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_komi/pseuds/mar_komi
Summary: Mestertyv Kalle Sydvest - tidligere kjent som kaptein Sabeltann - og banden hans planlegger et kupp midt i julerushet. Kyrre og Håvard hanskes med en forbannet nisse.
Kudos: 1





	Julekuppet - en SydVest-fortelling i elleve scener

**Author's Note:**

> Litt kontekst:
> 
> Denne Kaptein Sabeltann-fanficen er satt i et alternativt univers, og dette er hva som har skjedd til nå:
> 
> Greven av Gral har sendt kaptein Sabeltann gjennom en portal til et parallelt univers – vårt – der han oppdager at han eksisterer som en barneteaterfigur spilt av Kyrre, en skuespiller og familiemann prikk lik ham selv. Han har tatt identiteten Kalle Sydvest og i løpet av kort tid slått seg opp som storspiller i den kriminelle underverdenen. Resten av banden har, hjulpet av heksa Miriam, kommet etter. Benjamin har endt opp med å jobbe på Kiwi, Pelle og Pysa har via tilfeldigheter blitt berømte YouTubere og Skalken gjør suksess som skadedyrbekjemper (og foodtruck-kokk på kveldstid). Bare Langemann sliter med å tilpasse seg vårt moderne samfunn.

**1**

Det var den siste ordinære arbeidsdagen før jul og værgudene hadde velsignet Oslo med et kraftig snøfall. Hele natten hadde det lavet ned, store våte filler som la seg tjukt og tungt på bygninger og parker og ikke minst på gatene, som snøplogene nå med stor møye prøvde å skuffe fram igjen. _Snøkaos,_ kalte avisene det, og det var angivelig noe som kom bardust på dem hvert bidige år. Kalle hadde stusset ved den oppdagelsen. Hvis dette hendte hver vinter, hvordan kunne det da komme overraskende på dem? Hjemme i Abra Havn visste alle at regnet var på sitt mest intense fra mai til oktober og at du ikke lot klesvasken henge ute om natten da. Erfaring kalte man sånt. Noe disse menneskene, med sine mobiler og apper, tydeligvis hadde sluttet å benytte seg av.

Han skjøv hattebremmen lenger ned i pannen. Selv etter atten måneder følte han seg fremdeles naken uten parykk, men hatten hjalp. Han hadde sittet for lenge i den samme stillingen, merket han. Beina hadde begynt å dovne bort, så han flyttet litt på dem. Strakte dem ut foran seg så langt det lot seg gjøre. Ved siden av ham, i førersetet, snorket Skalken lavt. Vindusviskerne jobbet fremdeles iherdig mot den fallende snøen, men sikten var likevel alt annet enn god. Det var ikke det beste været å bedrive spaning i. På en annen side gjorde de kaotiske tilstandene at de vekket mindre oppsikt. Det sto flere biler langs fortauskanten, med nødblinken på og folk trampende og gravende rundt. Om noen av dem la merke til varebilen, tenkte de vel at føreren av _Syverts rotteservice (og kebab)_ overoptimistisk ventet på plog eller opphold.

Kalle kikket ned på mobilen han holdt i hånden. 8:47 lyste klokkeslettet mot ham. Irritert åpnet han «Kontakter» og fant Langemanns nummer. «Hvor er du?» glefset han straks han hørte det lille klikket i andre enden.

«Kæpten…»

«Jeg har sagt du skal kalle meg ‘sjef’!»

«Men…»

«Du skulle vært her nå.»

«Ja, jeg vet, jeg…» Han fullførte ikke setningen.

Kalle kjente irritasjonen vokse. «Er du bakfull? Du høres sånn ut.»

«Nei, jeg er syk.»

«Tah!» Kalle lente seg framover i setet. «Syk?! Jeg kan ikke huske at jeg ga deg tillatelse til å være syk.»

«Jeg tror ikke det er sånn det virker, kæ… sjef.»

«Nei, det virker sånn at _jeg_ gir deg en ordre og _du_ følger den, Langemann! Du drar ikke ut for å feste dagen før…»

«Jeg var ikke ute og festet!» protesterte Langemann, men snøvlet desto mer da han sa det. «Jeg er syk, sa jeg. Jeg våknet og var helt elendig, og jeg klarer ikke stå opp.»

«Er du ikke engang oppe?!»

«Jeg tror det er alvorlig, sjef.»

Kalle snøftet igjen, men i samme øyeblikk så han bevegelse ute i snøføyken og avbrøt samtalen. Han fiklet fram kamerafunksjonen og zoomet inn på skikkelsen som kom stampende gjennom snøen opp mot inngangsdøren til _Walther & Søn - Gullsmed. _Gustav Walther, som Kalle hadde lært var den nevnte sønnen, fiklet nøklene sine fram fra frakkelommen og låste møysommelig opp alle de mange låsene til forretningen.

«Ti på ni,» noterte Kalle seg. «Samme tidspunkt som alltid.» Han knipset noen bilder. «Jeg elsker vanedyr, Skalken. De er så jævlig enkle å ta.»

Skalken svarte med et snork, så Kalle ga ham et dunk med albuen. Kokken satte seg opp med et rykk, i samme øyeblikk som døren lukket seg bak Gustav Walther og lyset gikk på inne i butikken. «Ka?»

«Kjør, Skalken,» beordret Kalle. «Vi har det vi kom for.»

Skalken la seg på hjul, men de kom ikke langt. Allerede nede i veien var det trafikkork. En BMW og en Tesla hadde støtt mot hverandre og sperret veien for brøytebilen og en buss. En hel liten menneskemengde prøvde å dytte bilene unna, men foreløpig hadde de ikke mye hell.

Kalle stønnet. «Bare slipp meg av her,» brummet han og hoppet ut før Skalken i det hele tatt hadde rukket å respondere.

Store snøfiller virvlet inn under hattebremmen og la seg tungt i barten hans mens han stavret seg fram. Han mistet fotfeste et øyeblikk (dressko var åpenbart et dårlig valg på snø), men gjenvant balansen fort. Han hadde vært ute i storm før. Behagelig var det riktignok ikke, og han trakk frakkekragen så langt opp han kunne for å beskytte seg mot de ublide elementene. Han så ikke mye av omgivelsene på dette viset, for det meste bare sine egne skotupper, noe som gjorde ham sårbar og utsatt, en følelse han aldri hadde likt og normalt skydde som pesten. Han fikk stole på sine øvrige sanser akkurat nå, og han hoppet da også unna i god tid før en buss kom forbi og feide en bølge med våt slapsesnø innover fortauet. Andre rundt ham var ikke fullt så heldige, og han hørte noen banne lavt.

Han hadde bedt resten av banden om å møte ham ved inngangen til julemarkedet, men da han kom var det bare Benjamin som sto der. Han hadde den grønne arbeidsuniformen på, under en tykk, blå jakke, og sto lent inn mot en av pålene til inngangsbanneret, med lua trukket nesten ned i øynene og med en plastpose under den ene armen. «Sjef,» hilste han, da han forsto at den nedsnødde mannen foran ham var Kalle.

«Hvor er Pelle og Pysa?» gneldret Kalle, og Benjamin pekte med tommelen. Tvillingene var ved boden nærmest inngangen. Pelle hadde hendene fulle av kandiserte epler og Pysa sto og filmet ham med mobilen. Innehaveren av boden sto bak disken og så helt salig ut.

«Spons,» forklarte Benjamin uoppfordret. «Epler mot tags.»

Kalle ble ikke mye klokere, men desto mer irritert. Å holde en lav profil i dette universet hadde vært besværlig nok om ikke to av hans menn i tillegg hadde klart å ende opp som landets mest populære «influencere i aldersgruppa 8 til 16», som tvillingene selv hadde uttrykt det. Han skulte bort på dem, i håp om at det alene ville få dem til å avslutte sirkuset, men de la ikke engang merke til ham.

«Det ordner seg, det, sjef,» sa Benjamin, som om han leste tankene hans. «De veit hva de skal.»

«Vel, det er en mulig endring i planen,» murret Kalle. «Langemann er… ikke tilgjengelig.»

«Ja, han så ikke bra ut i morges.»

Kalle løftet et bryn, under hatten der ingen kunne se det, men lot være å kommentere. «Du må overta for ham,» sa han i stedet.

«Men jeg har jobb i morgen,» protesterte Benjamin.

Kalle spiddet ham med blikket. «Du jobber for _meg._ »

«For deg _og_ NorgesGruppen,» svarte Benjamin blidt. «Men, slapp av, jeg får sikkert bytta vakt med Jamil. Det ordner seg.»

Kalle ante ikke hvem Jamil var og ikke brydde han seg heller. Han kikket bort på tvillingene igjen, der Pelle nå gjorde mislykkede forsøk på å sjonglere med eplene. En aldri så liten beundrende folkemengde hadde begynt å samle seg rundt dem. Kalle visste at den bare ville bli større.

«Var det ellers noe, sjef?» spurte Benjamin. «Jeg skulle gjerne vært oppom Nationaltheatret før halv ti, ser du.» Han nikket mot bygningen bak seg.

«Hva har du der å gjøre?»

«Tenkte jeg skulle gi julepresangen vår til Kyrre. Han begynner på jobb da.»

«Har vi en julepresang til Kyrre?»

«Ja, vi må jo nesten ha det, synes du ikke?»

«Hvorfor det?»

«Det er hva folk gjør her, sjef. De gir julepresanger til vennene sine.»

Kalle bet i seg det skarpe svaret, og sa i stedet: «Javel, hva slags presanger da?» Benjamin åpnet plastposen og holdt den fram så han kunne kikke oppi. «Det er det jævligste jeg noen gang har sett,» kommenterte han da han hadde fått studert innholdet, «og jeg har sett Pelle og Pysa nakne. Er du sikker på at dette er hva man gir hverandre til jul?»

«De selger sånne overalt, sjef.»

«Nja-ja, det er vel tanken som teller, eller noe sånt. Du får hilse.»

«Du blir ikke med?»

«Nei, jeg og Skalken må innom lageret.» Kalle kikket seg over skulderen. «Han og brøytebilen har forhåpentligvis kommet seg løs nå.» Han så tilbake på Benjamin. «Pass på at _Pelle och Peder_ ikke lager for mye ugagn.»

«Ai, a… okei, sjef. Ses senere.»

Benjamin trasket av gårde mot teaterbygningen, samtidig som applaus brøt ut borte ved epleboden. Kalle ble stående litt til og se på de to ubrukelige drogene som av en eller annen uforståelig grunn hadde skapt sin egen suksess i denne merkelige, men overraskende lukrative verdenen.

En jentunge føk forbi ham. «Pelle och Peder!» hvinte hun. Han måtte virkelig kjempe mot lysten til å dytte henne overende i snøen.

* * *

**2**

«Enda flere endringer?»

«Er du egentlig overrasket?» svarte inspisienten tørt.

Det var Kyrre ikke når alt kom til alt. Hvordan kunne han være det når det samme hadde skjedd hver eneste dag siden premieren. «De har vel fikset det nå, da,» svarte han, med en overbevisning som hadde fått lærerne på Teaterhøgskolen til å gremmes, og lukket døren til garderoben for å se over replikkene i fred.

Akkurat som forventet ga de like lite mening som resten av stykket. Publikums reaksjon på _Fader Frost og Putti Plutti Blå og Krampus med svovelstikkenes onde juleplan_ hadde vært preget av vedvarende forvirring, og de daglige forsøkene på oppklarende omskrivinger hadde enn så lenge gjort et allerede overkomplisert plott bare mer uforståelig.

Kyrre ristet på hodet. Han hadde uttrykt bekymring allerede ved første gjennomlesing av manus, men ikke fått særlig gehør. «Folk driter i sånt,» mente produsenten. «Til jul godtar de alt så lenge det er dynket i nok goodfeel og glitter.»

Vel, det var ingen mangel på glitter. Kyrre fant det stadig på de mest utenkelige steder når han vasket seg. Goodfeelen var det verre med, og det sørget Krampus for. Og som på bestilling føk døren opp og nettopp Krampus, i Håvards skikkelse, braste inn. Som vanlig uten å banke på først. «Fe!» ropte han.

Kyrre så. At Håvard allerede var i sminke, åtte timer før forestilling, var ikke overraskende. Håvard gjorde aldri noe halvveis. Han hadde mer eller mindre _vært_ Krampus den siste måneden. Han var likevel ikke blitt flinkere til å snakke med de store hoggtennene.

«Hva er det jeg skal se?» spurte Kyrre.

«Fløyfe,» sa Håvard fornøyd og pekte på en liten, rosa hårsløyfe festet i pelsen ved det ene bukkehornet.

«Så fin,» sa Kyrre, som om han snakket med et barn. «Hvorfor?»

«Få jeg fkal være mindre fkummel, vel,» svarte Håvard oppgitt, som om det var åpenbart.

Kyrre nikket langsomt. Hver kveld begynte et antall barn å grine av Krampus, og hver dag prøvde kostymeavdelingen å gjøre ham mindre skummel. Han tvilte på at den sløyfa kom til å gjøre utslaget, men lot Håvard leve i overbevisningen. Han var allerede videre på neste tema. «To i orkfefteret har fått influenfa.»

«Oida. Vi får håpe det ikke sprer seg.»

«Ja, det kunne…» Håvard satte i et hyl. «Hva er det der?!»

Kyrre hadde hoppet til av det plutselige utbruddet, men hentet seg fort inn. «Hva er hva?»

«Det der!» Håvard rettet en dirrende pekefinger mot den grufulle, lille nissefiguren ved siden av sminkespeilet.

«Det er en nisse, Håvard.»

«Hva gjør den der?»

«Det er en gave fra en venn.»

«Det er ingen gave, det er en kørf!»

«Kørf?»

«Forbannelfe,» svarte Håvard og tydde til det norske ordet i stedet.

Kyrre hevet brynene, plutselig usikker på om han tullet eller ikke. Det var ikke alltid godt å vite med Håvard. Han kunne for så vidt være enig i at nissefiguren ikke så ut i måneskinn, men han var også sikker på at Benjamin hadde ment det godt. «Han vennen min er ikke så vant til norsk kultur,» forklarte han.

Håvard hørte ikke etter. «Det er den fom har brakt ulykke,» påstod han.

«Ulykke?»

«Influenfaen!»

«Det er influensasesong, Håvard. Den nissen har ingenting med det å gjøre.»

«Du må kvitte deg med den! Før det blir verre.»

«Håvard,» sukket Kyrre. «Det er en stygg, gammel nisse. Den er ikke forbannet. Gå og lær replikkene dine nå.» Han geleidet ham vennlig, men bestemt mot døren. Håvard tok ikke øynene fra nissen, men lot seg lede.

Vel ute i gangen ble de nesten løpt ned av en flokk dansere, allerede ikledd blånissenes lyseblå trikoter. Det var fire av dem og de bar en femte mellom seg. «Noen som har en ispose?» peste den ene i forbifarten. «Han tråkka over.»

Håvard vendte seg brått mot Kyrre og øynene hans ramlet nesten ut av skallen. «Hva var det jeg fa?!»

* * *

**3**

Kyrre hadde tatt trikken for å spare tid, men skjønte fort at dét var en lite hensiktsmessig plan. Trafikken sto bom stille. Etter at de hadde brukt en halv time bare opp til Sollis plass, hadde han hoppet av og heller stampet seg resten av veien til President Harbitz’ gate til fots. Snøen snødde på den mest irriterende måten snø kan snø på, virvlende og fra alle retninger, slik at den klasket mot ansiktet hans uansett hva han gjorde. Han var dessuten ikke kledd for anledningen, jeansen var søkkvåt allerede før han nådde Oscars gate og skoene altfor glatte. To ganger gikk han over ende i slapset, og én gang ble han nesten truffet av et takras. Det var dager som dette at han innså hvor inn i granskauen overvurdert hvit-jul-idyllen var og hvor mye han egentlig savnet vestlandsvintrene. Sidelengs regn gjorde ham mindre våt enn dette.

Han så ut som en yeti innen han omsider nådde oppgangen til Kalles leilighet. Han slapp å ringe på, for en av naboene kom ut i samme øyeblikk og nikket blidt til ham. Han trodde nok at han var Kalle. Med skjerfet foran halve ansiktet kunne ingen se den manglende mustasjen. Han ristet av seg det meste av snøen i inngangspartiet før han tok trappene opp i tredje og banket på. Han hørte hunden lunte fra seg fram til døren og så lyden av den logrende halen som dunket mot veggen.

«Du er noe til vaktbikkje, du, Bonso,» sa han gjennom brevsprekken. «Er du alene hjemme?»

Han fikk bare litt forventningsfull pesing til svar, men nå hørte han skritt. De tok seg god tid og noen fomlet lenge med låsen, men endelig gikk døren opp. Det var Langemann som sto der, eller i hvert fall noe som en gang hadde vært Langemann. Mannen var kledd i slitte joggebukser og en møkkete t-skjorte, håret var flokete og øynene rødsprengte og desperate. «Sjef!» jamret han og falt om halsen hans. «Du kom. Jeg døøør!»

Kyrre tok en råsjangs på at Langemann faktisk ikke var i ferd med å dø, og tok seg tid til å sparke døren igjen bak seg og sette fra seg posen sin, før tyngden av den utvilsomt fortvilte mannen ble såpass stor at de begge begynte å sige mot gulvet. «Jeg er Kyrre,» sa han, men var ikke sikker på om Langemann faktisk hørte det. Han kunne kjenne heten fra mannen helt gjennom vinterjakken. «Du ser jo helt forjævlig ut. Er du syk?»

Han ventet ikke på svar, men fikk vippet av seg skoene og ført Langemann med seg til stua og ned på sofaen, der ting tydet på at han hadde ligget en stund. Kyrre plukket et pledd opp fra gulvet og la det over ham. «Er du alene?»

Han fikk ikke svar, men trengte det heller ikke. Leiligheten var ikke større enn at man fort kunne fastslå at med unntak av Bonso, den usedvanlig bedagelige golden retrieveren Kalle hadde fått i hus «for å virke mer integrert», og som nå hadde lagt seg på plassen sin i hjørnet, var det ingen andre enn dem her. Kyrre gikk på kjøkkenet og hentet et glass vann og fikk Langemann til å drikke det mellom all jammeren. Han kjente en blandet følelse av sympati og irritasjon. Dette var det siste dagen hans trengte, men han måtte jo gjøre noe.

«Vent her,» sa han til Langemann, som ikke akkurat så ut som om han var i stand til å gjøre noe som helst annet enn akkurat det. «Jeg er snart tilbake.»

Han satte posen med julegaven fra seg på kjøkkenbordet og tok båndet til Bonso ned fra knaggen. Hunden kom straks luntende og fulgte villig med ut snøværet. De gikk til apoteket i Skovveien, noe som tok overraskende lang tid, på grunn av været og Bonsos trang til å snuse på alle lyktestolpene underveis. Etterpå måtte han stå i snødrevet og vente mens hunden gjorde fra seg med den samme bedagelige tilnærmingen som til alt annet, men han fikk da omsider veltet seg inn i leiligheten igjen. Han tømte innholdet fra apotekposen utover stuebordet og fikk termometeret ut av innpakninga. Han satte seg på kanten av sofaen og dasket varsomt liv i Langemann som lå og døste tungt.

«Lukk opp, jeg skal ta tempen.»

Langemann presset øynene opp. «Hæ?»

«Måle hvor varm du er.» Han viftet termometeret foran Langemanns lepper. «Du skal liksom ha dette i munnen.»

«I munnen?»

«Det er andre steder vi kan stikke det inn, for å si det sånn, men tro meg, det vil du ikke. Åpn opp, under tunga, sånn ja!»

«Mmmfffmmm.»

«Ikke snakk.»

Termometeret var heldigvis av den kjappe typen og ga snart fra seg et pip. Kyrre snappet det ut. Det var verre enn fryktet. «Shit, du har jo over førti i feber!»

«Er det mye?»

Kyrre nikket. «Det er veldig høyt. Alt over trettiåtte er feber.» Han fylte vannglasset igjen og trykker ut to tabletter fra esken med Paracet. «Her, ta disse, de hjelper.»

Langemann gjorde som han sa, helt uten spørsmål.

«Du kan ikke ta for mange av dem,» advarte Kyrre, men med all verdens medfølelse, og la lavt til: «Med mindre det er teaterpremiere og full krise.»

«Hva?»

«Ingenting. Fryser du?»

«Ja.»

Kyrre hentet en dyne fra soverommet og la den rundt ham. Han kikket på klokka. «Du, jeg må gå nå. Du klarer deg en stund, hva?»

«Jeg er din beste mann, kæpten,» mumlet Langemann i halvørske. «Jeg frykter ikke døden.»

Kyrre ga ham et vennlig klapp på armen. «Det er fint.»

Han fylte opp mat- og vannskåla til Bonso, som kastet seg over det med god appetitt, før han tok på seg jakke og lue og stålsatte seg Kong Slapsete-by-vinter igjen. Han fiklet mobilen ut av lomma og ringte Kalle på vei ned trappene. «Du kan ikke bare la ham ligge her alene!» småskjente han da han hadde fått klargjort hvor han var og hvorfor han ringte. «Influensa kan være farlig, selv for spreke, sterke menn.»

«Langemann tåler en støyt,» avfeide Kalle i andre enden. «Du snakker om en av de mest beryktede piratene på de sju hav.»

Han så ikke ut som noen beryktet pirat for øyeblikket, tenkte Kyrre, men lot være å si det. «Hvor er du og resten av banden din?» spurte han i stedet.

«På tokt,» lød Kalles svar.

Kyrre angret på at han hadde spurt. «Bare ikke bli sett,» advarte han og la på. Han åpnet ytterdøren og tillot seg et dypt sukk over den iherdige snøen. Men så trakk han lua ned og skjerfet over nesa og tok fatt på turen tilbake til teateret. Til fots. Det var bare å glemme trikken.

* * *

**4**

Det måtte selvfølgelig være noe han innbilte seg, men Kyrre kunne kjenne publikums forvirring helt opp på scenen. Det var mot slutten av første akt, og scenen der rollefiguren hans, Fader Frost, hadde sin første konfrontasjon med Krampus. Håvard var i ferd med å proklamere Krampus’ onde, om enn ikke så utspekulerte plan om å sette fyr på alle gavene med svovelstikkene sine. Han snakket stadig høyere, for å overdøve den økende gråtingen fra barna. Kyrre observerte ham fra bak det store løsskjegget, nesten distansert, som om han ikke ville vedkjenne at han faktisk befant seg her på scenen, i dette makkverket av et teaterstykke. Dette var et av de ytterst få øyeblikkene hvor han angret på at han ikke hadde blitt rørlegger eller noe sånt i stedet. Rørlegger Sydness. Det var noe schwung over det, tross alt.

Han ble plutselig bevisst på at Håvard hadde sluttet å snakke og innså med gru at de var kommet til hans replikk. Ut fra de stive ansiktene til danserne å dømme, hadde pausen allerede vart noen sekunder for lenge. En av barneskuespillerne, som hadde kastet seg inn i dette med blodig alvor, skulte på ham med et blikk som fikk ham til å svette. Om det nå ikke bare var det tunge kostymet under de varme lampene.

«Du kommer aldri til å lykkes, Krampus!» sa han. «Du er jo egentlig ikke ond og skummel i det hele tatt. Og jeg og Putti Plutti Blå og Prinsesse Fjellrose og Gulltopp kommer uansett til å stanse deg.»

«Ha!» ropte Krampus, og fikk en jentunge på første rad til å hylskrike. Kyrre kunne se at Håvard ble satt ut av det, mest av alt fordi han hatet å gjøre barn redde, og han prøvde å signalisere til ham over scenen at han skulle dempe seg litt.

Håvard gjorde det motsatte. Han snudde seg mot jenta. «Jeg har fløyfe!» utbrøt han. Det var åpenbar fortvilelse i stemmen, men jenta så selvsagt bare hoggtennene og hornene og skrek bare mer.

De andre skuespillerne begynte å sende hverandre flakkende blikk, plutselig usikre på hva de skulle foreta seg, og Kyrre forsto at han måtte ta ledelsen. Han hentet seg inn og trådte fram for å fortsette der de hadde sluppet. «Forsvinn, Krampus!» ropte han. «Du skremmer barna, selv om du egentlig er veldig pusete og snill. Du…»

Han ble avbrutt av et høyt rop fra en eller annen, etterfulgt av et høyt, kollektivt gisp fra publikum. Danserne rundt ham føk i alle retninger, og han spant rundt og så hvordan den enorme kulissen av Frostpalasset kom tippende mot ham. Noen grep ham i armen og fikk revet ham til side akkurat i tide, og kulissen gikk i scenen med et øredøvende brak. Nå ble det liv i publikum. De klappet vilt og begeistret, mens inspisienten bak scenen frenetisk signaliserte til scenemesteren at han skulle la teppet falle. «De tror faen meg at dette er en del av handlingen også,» mumlet Kyrre til scenearbeideren som geleidet ham backstage.

Håvard kom hastende opp på siden av ham. «Går det bra?» utbrøt han. «Du holdt på å dø! Det er niffen, Kyrre, niffen!»

Kyrre stanset og klemte det voksende raseriet ned i en dirrende stemme. «Håvard, jeg har hatt en veldig stressende dag. Slutt å mase om den nissen.»

Han gikk videre og kom seg til garderoben før knærne ga etter. Han dumpet ned i stolen og så på seg selv i speilet. Sminke og løsskjegg til tross, han kunne se at han var blek. Han flyttet blikket bort på nissen, med en varhet han skammet seg litt over. Den sto der, med det permanente, nesten maniske gliset, og stirret ut i rommet. Den var unektelig ganske creepy.

Uvillig måtte han gi Håvard rett i én ting. Han hadde nesten dødd.

Han tok et håndkle fra en knagg og kastet det over utysket.

* * *

**5**

Det snødde fremdeles. Kalle sto ved stuevinduet og irriterte seg både over dette og mye annet. Etter tidsplanen skulle de vært på vei ut døren nå, men Skalken var forsinket og tvillingene hadde som vanlig vist seg vanskelig å få opp. De hadde aldri vært morgenfugler, men han kunne sverge på at de var verre nå. «Det er fremdeles mørkt ute,» hadde de klagd, og argumenter om at det var midtvinter og alltid mørkt nådde ikke inn. Deres nyvunne kjendisstatus hadde også gjort dem er selvsikre, eller rett ut blærete og obsternasige. De utviste rett og slett ikke den samme betingelsesløse lydigheten som før. Han knurret lavt ved tanken. Men nå var de i det minste på beina, han kunne høre dem kjekle om badet. Langemann lå fremdeles som et slakt på sofaen og så ikke ut til å ha planer om å foreta seg noe som helst i dag heller.

Benjamin hadde allerede gått da Kalle sto opp. «Hvor er han?» hadde han spurt Pelle, da han omsider hadde fått vekket det late droget.

«Han dro vel på jobb.»

«Jobb?! _Jeg_ er jobben hans!»

«Vi veit det, sjef. Slapp av.»

«Han bytta vakt med Jamil,» skjøt Pysa inn. «Han møter oss ved lageret senere.»

Kalle visste fremdeles ikke hvem Jamil var, men fikk roet seg litt. Denne nye verdenen hadde gjort Benjamin overraskende pålitelig. Det fikk vel gå.

Det kom en jamrende lyd fra Langemann på sofaen, og Kalle snudde seg bort fra vinduet og mot ham. Det rødsprengte, bustete vesenet som en gang hadde vært hans beryktede nestkommanderende stakk hodet opp fra teppene og så på ham, full av lidelse. «Kan du hente et glass vann til meg, kæpten?»

«Sjef,» rettet Kalle. «Og det er vann på kjøkkenet.»

«Men…?»

Kalle tok fram mobilen for å se om Skalken hadde prøvd å ringe, men det hadde han ikke. Han fnyste, og begynte i stedet å sjekke værmeldingen. Snø, snø og snø.

Et pip fikk ham til å se opp. Langemann holdt fram den lille tingesten som hadde ligget på stuebordet. «Se, trettini prikk én.»

«Og så?»

«Jeg har målt feber.»

«Javel?»

«Alt over trettiåtte er feber.»

«Vil du ha premie?»

Langemann la irritert febermåleren fra seg. «Nei, jeg vil ha flere av de magiske pillene.»

Kalle plukket opp den oransje pakka med Paracet. «Mener du disse?»

«Ja. Og vann!»

«Sånt mas,» svarte Kalle. Men han gikk likevel og hentet et glass vann på kjøkkenet.

«Du var mye snillere i stad,» mumlet Langemann mens han med skjelvende hender presset ut et par tabletter.

«Det var i går,» svarte Kalle. «Og det var ikke meg.»

Han fikk i samme øyeblikk se Skalkens varebil kjøre opp til fortauet nede på gaten. «Okei, gutter,» ropte han til Pelle og Pysa, og de stakk hodene inn for å høre hva han hadde å si. «Jeg og Skalken skal til Moss og plukke opp pakka.»

«Pakka?» sa Pelle.

«Ja, pakka,» gneldret Kalle. «Ikke si du har glemt planen allerede?»

«Å, pakka, ja,» svarte Pelle, uten å se det minste mer opplyst ut.

«Dere skal spane. Og ikke noe fjas med denne tjub-juben deres!»

«YouTube, sjef,» rettet Pysa, men fikk bare et olmt blikk i retur og da tidde han.

«Klokka halv seks!» minnet Kalle dem på. «Ikke vær sene!»

Han kikket ned på Langemann. «Og gi Bonso en luftetur når de pillene begynner å virke.» Han snudde seg og gikk uten å vente på respons.

* * *

**6**

Da Kyrre åpnet døren til garderoben sin den formiddagen, så han rett inn i det sotete blikket til Lilli Bendriss. Han reagerte med overraskelse, noe han var sikker på var en helt vanlig reaksjon når noen plutselig fant Lilli Bendriss i garderoben sin.

«Wow,» hørte han Håvards stemme. «Tenk at du visste at han kom akkurat nå!»

«Hva…?» begynte Kyrre, men så slo lukten av røkelse og tung dameparfyme imot ham og han måtte rygge et skritt tilbake for å hente seg inn. Lilli Bendriss bare ignorerte ham. Hun hadde en diger tromme med seg, som hun trommet iherdig på mens hun sakte sirklet rundt i rommet, tilsynelatende fortapt i sin egen åndeverden.

Håvard stakk hodet ut. Han hadde for en gangs skyld ikke tatt på seg Krampus-habitten. «Hun driver og balanserer ut de onde energiene, Kyrre.»

«Onde energier?»

«Fra nissen!»

«Håvard!» Irritasjonen overdøvde omsider det opprinnelige sjokket. «Du kan ikke bare ta deg til rette i garderoben min på denne måten. Og invitere inn en kvakksalver…»

«Hun er ingen and,» svarte Håvard oppriktig. «Og ikke en salve heller. Hun er et spiritistisk medium, og Jan Thomas sier at hun er den beste. Da jeg fortalte ham om nissen…»

«Har du fortalt Jan Thomas om nissen?»

«Jeg har fortalt alle om nissen.»

«Selvfølgelig har du det.»

Han klemte seg forbi Håvard og inn i garderoben. Lilli hadde fokus på nissen nå. De hadde fjernet håndkleet, og hun trommet iherdig på trommen, over og ved siden av den, mens hun mumlet noe som var mer lyder enn ord. «Unnskyld?» prøvde Kyrre seg, men hun var visst helt i transe, for hun enset ham ikke.

«To av danserne har sklidd på isen siden i går,» forklarte Håvard storøyd og engasjert. «Paukespilleren i orkesteret har fått senebetennelse og én av billettørene kræsjet med bilen.» Kyrre gadd ikke spørre ham om hvordan han visste all dette. Han kunne godt se for seg hvordan Håvard hadde snakket med alle i bygget. Det var helt hans stil. «Det er bare et spørsmål om tid før det skjer noe skikkelig fælt!»

«Jeg ble nesten drept,» minnet Kyrre ham på.

«Det er det jeg sier. Men nå ordner Lilli opp.»

Lilli hadde stoppet trommingen. Nå sto hun midt i rommet, med øynene igjen, som om hun lyttet intenst til en samtale ingen andre kunne høre. Kyrre gløttet ned på klokka. «Skal hun holde på lenge?» hvisket han til Håvard, uten å ta øynene fra det dypt konsentrerte damemennesket.

I samme sekund sperret Lilli øynene opp rundt og hogg tak i ham med blikket. «Du!»

Kyrre skvatt til av den plutselige bevegelsen. «Faen i helvetes helvete!» utbrøt han.

Lilli rettet en pekefinger mot ham. «Noen vil deg vondt.»

«Hø?»

«Jeg sa jo at nissen var ond!» ropte Håvard.

«Det er ikke nissen i seg selv,» forklarte Lilli. «Det er energiene som var festet til den. Noen har lagt sine dårlige intensjoner i dette objektet.» Hun smalnet det sotete blikket desto mer. «Du har fått denne av fiende.»

«Nei,» sa Kyrre, men blikket smalnet ytterligere, så han rettet det fort til: «Okei.»

«Jeg har renset rommet for negative energier,» sa Lilli. «Jeg tar resten av bygget nå. Men du bør kvitte deg med nissen likevel.»

«Ja,» tryglet Håvard. «Plis.»

«Håvard…»

«Men jeg tør ikke være her!»

«Det var en gave fra en venn.»

«Fiende!» smalt det fra Lilli Bendriss.

Kyrre sukket. Men nå så Håvard på ham med valpeøynene, og de hadde som alltid irriterende stor påvirkningskraft. Han bet i seg motsvaret, grep nissen og åpnet vinduet. Han siktet på søppelcontaineren noen bygningsarbeidere så beleilig hadde satt på gaten rett under dem og slapp figuren ned i den.

«Sånn. Happy?»

Både Håvard og Lilli nikket. «Jeg sender faktura,» sa sistnevnte og forvant ut med trommen sin. Kyrre sendte Håvard et skarpt blikk, men også han var på vei ut.

«Jeg må ned i kostymeavdelingen. De gjør noen tilpasninger. Jeg tror jeg får to sløyfer nå. Og, forresten, de har endret manus igjen. Replikkene dine ligger der.»

Han pekte på en bunke papirer på sminkebordet og gikk. Kyrre lurte på hvor lang tid det ville ta å omskolere seg til rørlegger.

* * *

**7**

Både Benjamin og tvillingene var på plass på lageret. På tiden også. De sto allerede ved garasjeporten da Kalle og Skalken kjørte opp med varebilen. Kalle ble egentlig mest irritert da han så det, for han hadde vært så mentalt forberedt på å kjefte på dem. Han hoppet ut fra passasjersetet og feide surt blikket over alle tre for å finne noe annet å ta dem på, men etter å ha kommentert seigmannposen i lomma til Pysa og den generelle grønnfargen i Benjamins jobbuniform, innså han selv hvor patetisk det var.

«Dere to må ikke bli sett,» gneldret han til Pelle og Pysa. «Siden dere har klart å få klint trynene deres over hele dette internettet.»

«Ingen fare, sjef, vi kommer forberedt,» svarte Pelle.

«Vi har damestrømpebukser,» fortsatte Pysa og holdt opp pakken med nylonstrømper.

Kalle trakk brynene sammen over nesa. «Dere tenkte damestrømper ville gjøre susen?»

«Vi skal ha dem over hodet som maske, sjef,» forklarte Pelle. «Det er kjempeeffektivt.»

«Og så ser vi veldig morsomme ut,» la Pysa til.

Kalle gadd ikke bruke mer energi på dem, men trakk i stedet fram pakka han og Skalken hadde vært helt i Moss for å hente. «Vi går gjennom planen en gang til,» sa han til Benjamin. «Dette er hva det handler om.»

Han åpnet esken og holdt fram ringen så alle kunne se den. Den var skinnende blank, med en stor, rød stein omkranset av diamanter. Både Benjamin og tvillingene så beundrende på den. «Ja, den er fin,» bekreftet Kalle. «Og like falsk som min kjærlighet til dere. De er gode nede i Moss, det skal de ha.»

Han esken og ringen til Benjamin. «Originalen ligger i hvelvet til _Walther & søn_. Hvitt gull, rubin og diamanter. Du skal få ham til å vise deg den og så bytte den ut med den falske uten at han merker det.»

«Eh…,» begynte Benjamin.

«Ja, jeg vet,» knurret Kalle. «Langemann kunne gjort det i søvne. Men nå blir det deg.»

Skalken rakte ham klesposen gjennom bildøren, og Kalle dyttet den inn i Benjamins armer. «Du kan skifte i bilen.»

«Skifte?»

«Du skal kjøpe en ring til 250 000,» kontret Kalle. «Ser du ut som en mann som har råd til en ring til 250 000?»

Benjamin åpnet munnen.

«Nei, det gjør du ikke,» svarte Kalle for ham. «Derav Armani-dressen. Hopp inn, gutter!»

Benjamin og tvillingene skyndte seg inn i lasterommet på bilen og Kalle lukket døren igjen bak dem.

De brukte godt og vel en halvtime på kjøreturen ned til Tordenskiolds gate, takket være det infernalske snøværet. Kalle hadde heldigvis tatt det med i betraktningen, og de rullet på plass ti over seks. Han hadde hørt Benjamin kave med dressen underveis, godt hjulpet (eller i hvert fall _hjulpet_ ) av Pelle og Pysa, og han hadde på et vis klart å få den på. Han var nesten ugjenkjennelig da døren ble åpnet for dem og han tumlet ut. Kalle kjente et byks av håp, men sørget for å skjule det godt, og han rettet på slipset hans med en skarp mine. «Du burde ha barbert deg,» sa han. «Du ser ut som om du har vært oppe hele natten… vent, det er bra, du _har_ vært oppe hele natten.» Han løsnet litt på slipset igjen. «Du kommer rett fra julebord.»

«Okei,» sa Benjamin.

«Har du ringen?»

«Jepp.»

«Øreproppen?»

«Jepp.»

«Testing, testing.»

«Hører deg fint.

«Pelle og Pysa!» beordret Kalle. «Få ut utstyret. Diskré, om dere kan.»

Pelle og Pysa kom veltende ut av bilen de også, og Kalle skvatt til da han så ansiktene deres. De gikk tett inntil hverandre, bryst mot bryst, med hodene stukket opp i hvert sitt strømpebukseben. «Vi burde nok ha kjøpt hver vår strømpebukse, Pelle,» konstaterte Pysa.

Kalle stirret på dem. Akkurat når han trodde de ikke kunne bli dummere…

«Jeg sa diskré!» hveste han, og røsket irritert strømpebuksen av dem. De jamret begge to av nylonen som skrapte mot huden, noe han ignorerte fullstendig. Han snudde seg mot Benjamin. «Og, du, iverksett!»

Benjamin gjorde honnør, av gammel vane, og forsvant rundt hjørnet for å starte sin panikkshopping hos _Walther & søn._

* * *

**8**

«Jeg forfår altfå ikke hvorfor de fremdelef griner,» sa Håvard. «Jeg har to fløyfer!»

Han og Kyrre var på vei mot garderobene etter endt førsteakt. Uten veltende kulisse denne gangen, selv om Kyrre hadde hørt rykter om at regissøren hadde ønsket å gjøre det til fast innslag.

«Det _er_ jo meningen at du skal være skummel, Håvard.»

«Ja, jeg vet, men det er altfå ikke noe hyggelig å vite at barna har mareritt om Krampuf.»

«Dere har ikke vurdert å fjerne hoggtennene?»

«Hvif jeg ikke har hoggtenner blir jeg ikke Krampuf.»

«Nei, men litt kunstnerisk frihet kan man vel ta seg for å unngå traumer hos den oppvoksende generasjonen?» Kyrre dyttet opp døren til garderoben sin. «Teater skal jo være hygg…»

Håvard satte i et skrik en banshee verdig. Kyrre hoppet minst en halvmeter til siden. «Hva _er_ det?»

Håvard rettet ut en dirrende pekefinger og Kyrre fulgte den med blikket. Og der, på sin faste plass ved speilet, satt nissen!

Kyrre stirret på den med vantro. «Kastet ikke jeg den i formiddag?»

«Jo, det gjorde du,» klynket Håvard. «Den kom tilbake av feg felv.»

«Jeg er sikker på at det har en annen forklaring,» sa Kyrre, men hørte selv at han lød helt annet enn sikker.

«Vi blir aldri kvitt den!» jamret Håvard. «Det er fom på film. Vi kommer til å dø én etter én. Jeg lever lengft, fordi jeg er peneft.» I samme øyeblikk hørte de et brak lenger nede i korridoren, fulgt av et smerteskrik og lyden av løpende føtter. Håvard rev seg i pelsen. «Det har allerede begynt!»

Kyrre fikk røsket seg ut av sjokket og apatien. Han skrittet bestemt inn i garderoben og snappet til seg nissen. «Kom!»

«Hvor fkal vi?»

«Kjelleren.»

Han førte an gjennom gangene og ned trappene, og smatt innom vaktmesterens kontor underveis, for å plukke med seg en eske fyrstikker og en flaske rødsprit. Håvard kom halsende etter, tydeligvis glad for å bli ledet. De gikk til det gamle kostymelageret, der Kyrre hadde kommet mange ganger for å roe premierenervene. Det luktet kjeller og møllkuler, og rekker på rekker med gamle kostymer hang der og støvet ned.

Han trakk fram en søppelbøtte i metall, tømte den for innhold og plasserte den midt på gulvet. Så slapp han resolutt nissen nedi, tømte en god klunk med rødsprit oppå og tilsatte bestemt en brennende fyrstikk. Det tok straks fyr, og de rygget først unna flammene, men så skrittet de nærmere og så hvordan nissen sakte brant og smeltet bort.

«Det må jo gjøre susen,» mumlet Kyrre og løftet for sikkerhets skyld unna den blå kappen og det lange løsskjegget.

Håvard la andektig en pote på skulderen hans.

* * *

**9**

Å spille rollen som ung, uansvarlig pappagutt på desperat kjærestegavejakt, var på ingen måte det mest utfordrende ved oppgaven. Mye tydet på at Gustav Walther hadde opplevd lignende mange ganger før. Han viste fram den ene ringen etter den andre, mens Benjamin tok seg god tid til å vurdere alle, men stadig prøvde å få ham opp i prisklasse. Han kunne høre på den tunge pusten i øremikrofonen at Kalle ganske fort begynte å bli utålmodig, men man kunne da ikke være for åpenbar heller. Det tok derfor godt og vel tjue minutter før Walther åpnet hvelvet på bakrommet for å hente ut de virkelige godsakene.

«Ser der, ja,» sa Benjamin da han omsider åpnet den riktige esken. «Nå snakker vi.»

«Den er i hvitt gull, med en midtsten i rubin på 2 ct, omkranset av trettifire hvite brilliantslipte diamanter,» proklamerte Walther. «Helt unik.»

Benjamin hørte en hissende lyd i øyet.

«Kan vi gå bort til vinduet?» sa han. «Jeg vil gjerne se den i måneskinnet.» Gustav Walther så spørrende fra ham og mot vinduet, og Benjamin kom på at det snødde som besatt og ikke var noe snev av måneskinn der ute. «I gatelyset, mener jeg. I lyset fra byen. Jeg er en bygutt. Jeg driter i månen.»

Han hørte et nytt snøft i øret.

Men Walter ble med ham bort til vinduet og lot ham holde ringen. «Prisen er 250 000,» sa han. «Men vi har nedbetalingsordning, om det skulle være nødvendig.»

«Det er ikke nødvendig,» fastslo Benjamin.

«Ah. Blir det den, da?»

«Kanskje. Den er fin, men jeg må liksom føle ut om den er helt Pernille Agathe, om du skjønner.»

«Din kjære har kanskje en annen favorittsten?»

«Vel, rubinen minner veldig om leppene hennes, da. De er veldig… røde. Og… store.»

«En meget attraktiv farge.»

«Mhm. Jeg liker egentlig sånn neonrød, jeg, På sånne skilt, vet du. Som Freia-skiltet, der ute.»

Han pekte og Gustav Walther tok blikket fra ham og kikket ut gjennom vinduet, akkurat lenge nok til at han lynraskt rakk å bytte ut ringen med den han hadde i bukselomma.

«Jeg tror ikke vi kan se Freia-skiltet herfra,» sa Walther.

«Nei, det kan vi visst ikke.» Benjamin rakte ham den nå falske ringen tilbake. «Jeg tror jeg må tenke litt mer. Men du har åpent i morgen?»

«Til ett.»

«Strålende. Kan jeg få se litt på de lysestakene? Jeg mangler gave til tante Jeanette også.»

«Selvfølgelig. Jeg skal bare…» Walther var i ferd med å legge ringen tilbake i esken, men stoppet opp. «Vent litt…» Han veide ringen i hånden, så skyndte han seg bort til disken og grep lupen sin.

«Hva skjer?» hisset det i Benjamins øre, men han kunne jo ikke svare uten å samtidig avsløre seg, så han begynte bare å forsiktig å bevege seg mot døren.

Walther så opp. «Dette er ikke min ring.»

«Er det ikke? Det var rart.» Benjamin la hånden på dørklinken. «Vi ses, da.»

«Vent!»

Benjamin spant rundt og la på sprang ut i snøen. «Han gjennomskuet det!» ropte han inn i mikrofonen. «Du må avbryte!»

«Stopp!» kauket Walther bak ham. Benjamin kikket seg over skulderen og registrerte at han hadde kommet etter ham ut av butikken og nå kom nå halsende mot ham oppover fortauet.

«Han kommet etter meg!»

«Det er bra,» lød svaret i øret. «Bare opphold ham.»

«Men…» Benjamin prøvde å sette farten opp, men det var ikke lett å løpe i snø på glatte dressko og det gikk på langt nær så fort som han ville. Han nærmet seg hjørnet ved Stortingsgata, men nok et kjapt blikk bak seg avslørte at forspranget ikke hadde økt. Snarere tvert imot. «Faen, han er rask til å være så gammel!»

«Rist ham av deg på julemarkedet!» lød ordren fra Kalle, og Benjamin skjente ut i Stortingsgata foran en plingende trikk. Han rakk så vidt å kaste seg ut i en snøhaug på andre siden.

«Stopp tyven!» hørte han Walther rope idet han han kavet seg ut av fonna. Gullsmeden hadde måttet stoppe på motsatt side av veien, men nå la Benjamin merke til politibilen som sto parkert rett ved siden av ham. En av politimennene hadde stukket hodet forundret ut og var dessverre av den kvikke typen, for nå slang han bildøren opp.

«Hold!»

Benjamin holdt ikke. Han la på sprang mot inngangen til julemarkedet. «Politiet er her, sjef!»

«Opphold dem!» spraket det i øret.

Menneskemengden omsluttet ham, og han følte seg først lettet der han presset seg fram mellom barnevogner, nisser, snørrete unger og ballongselgere. Det var lett å forsvinne i en slik virak. Men så hørte han pusten bak seg og forsto at politimannen var av den kvikke typen på mer enn én måte, og lå hakk i hæl.

«Stopp!»

Benjamin stoppet ikke. Han spratt over inngjerdingen til skøytebanen for å krysse isen. Det viste seg å være et dårlig trekk på disse skoene. Føttene forsvant under ham og han gikk i det kalde, harde underlaget med rumpa først. Han slapp et smertestønn, men hadde ikke tid til å ligge og lide, så han kastet seg rundt på alle fire og etter hvert helt opp på to. En liten småtass kom forbi på skøyter, dyttende på en blå sel av plast, en slik som hjalp de ustø med å holde balansen. Benjamin følte seg litt slem da han skjøv barnet til side og tok selen fra ham, men selv hos ham var fluktinstinktet sterkere enn vennligheten. På det viset fikk han sparket seg over banen. Han veltet noen flere barn underveis, og ropte unnskyldninger til venstre og høyre. Politimannen kunne han ikke se, men han våget ikke stoppe.

«Sjef!» ropte han.

«Ja, ja, ja,» sprakte det i øret. «Pelle og Pysa er på vei.»

Benjamin fikk veltet seg over gjerdet og ut på fast grunn igjen. Eller fast og fast, snøslapset sørget for at det var vanskelig å få fotfeste der også. Han klamret seg til gjerdet og så seg panisk rundt etter forfølgerne sine. Hjertet sank i brystet på ham da han så politimannen komme halsende rundt hjørnet. Han hadde tydeligvis tatt veien _rundt_ isbanen. Virkelig kvikk type.

«Du!» ropte han da han fikk øye på Benjamin, og Benjamin slapp gjerdet og føk inn blant bodene. Han snappet med seg en lue fra en av dem og trakk den på seg i et desperat forsøk på å gli bedre inn i mengden. Han kikket seg panisk over skulderen og sprang rett inn i det han først trodde var en bjørn. De gikk begge over ende og han forsto fort at det ikke var et dyr, men en dame i pels, for hun vrælte og bar seg og slo etter ham med paraplyen sin. Hun traff ham over nesa og tårene spratt fram i øynene hans.

I det samme ljomet Pelles stemme over lydanlegget. «Pelle och Peder is in da house!»

«Eller i hvert fall i parken,» la Pysas til.

Det gikk et kollektivt sus gjennom mengden og de begynte alle å bevege seg som én i retning av scenen nede ved pariserhjulet. Benjamin kom seg på beina og slo følge med dem. Han dukket under armer og skrittet over småbarn og lot flokken omkranse ham som en mur. Først så han ikke noe særlig, men etter hvert som de nærmet seg, fikk han noen glimt av tvillingene som gikk fram og tilbake på scenen og knipset selfies og tok imot godteriet som folk kastet opp til dem. Folk sto som sild i tønne, og fremdeles var det flere som presset på bakfra. Benjamin ble plutselig redd for at han skulle knuses og prøvde å finne veien ut av den verste mølja. Han nærmet seg en bod som solgte churros, han luktet den mer enn han så den, og han fikk omsider lagt en hånd på disken og klemt seg helt fram.

«Hjelp,» gispet han til mannen i boden, men han så like skrekkslagen ut og det var ikke rart, for presset bakfra bare økte og økte. Til slutt gikk det som det måtte gå, og både boden og Benjamin og en masse andre mennesker gikk over ende. Det var rop og skrik og barnegråt og over det hele Pelles ljomende stemme: «Treffer det bakken er det gratis!»

Benjamin trakk pusten og klemte seg så langt ned mot den sølete bakken som han kunne komme. Han ålte seg fram under andre menneskers armer og bein, centimeter for centimeter, over kakaopytter og biter av churros, til han endelig klarte å klemme seg ut av den buktende mengden. Skjelvende fikk han stabbet seg opp på beina

– og så rett på politimannen.

Han sto med armene i kors, oppgitt og overbærende, og Benjamin forsto at han måtte være et stakkarslig syn, i klissvåt dress og med neseblod og en diger øreklafflue. Han sukket.

Men så skar lyden av ulende sirener fra Karl Johans gate gjennom all støyen og musikken, og lysene fra flere utrykningskjøretøy blafret inn over de høye gjerdene rundt markedet. «Nationaltheatret brenner!» ropte noen, og politimannen snudde seg vekk noen sekunder for å se om det virkelig kunne stemme.

Det var nok for Benjamin. Innen politimannen snudde seg tilbake, var han borte.

* * *

**10**

«Den skal i rumpa.»

«I rumpa?!»

«Men se på tegningen, da.»

«Det er tegning av liten baby, Pysa!»

Langemann presset opp de tunge øyelokkene. «Hø?» Tvillingene kom langsomt i fokus. De sto over ham, Pelle med febermåleren og Pysa med papirarket som hadde fulgt med den.

«Hei, Langemann,» hilste førstnevnte blidt. «Hvordan går det med deg?»

«Hm, jeg… hæ?»

«Du må snu deg og dra ned buksa,» sa Pysa hjelpsomt.

Langemann valgte å ignorere ham. Han fikk komme til bunns i den rare oppfordringen etterpå. «Når… når kom dere tilbake?»

«Nå nettopp,» sa Pelle. «Er du sulten? Vi har med mat.»

Bare tanken på mat fikk det til å velte seg i ham. «Nei,» stønnet han. Han tok inn mer av rommet. Kalle sto ved vinduet, tastende på mobilen sin, og Skalken spradet rundt med en glitrende tiara på hodet.

Besynderlig…

Og først da så han hvordan hele stuebordet formelig fløt av smykker og juveler.

«Du burde finne et bedre sted å gjemme det på,» kommenterte han.

«Det er planen,» sa Kalle og så opp fra telefonen. «Men foreløpig ligger det trygt her.»

«Jeg trodde du skulle ha meg til å stjele én ring.»

«Du, det vil si jeg, var bare avledningsmanøveren,» kom det tørt fra Benjamin i det han haltet forbi på vei mot fjernsynet.

«Stemmer,» nikket Kalle fornøyd. «Ideen var å rane butikken etter at du hadde fått ham til å åpne hvelvet. Men fordi tosken satte etter deg var det jo bare å spasere inn. Den der,» han pekte på rubinringen der den lå midt i haugen, «er som bonus å regne.»

«Bonus, my ass,» mumlet Benjamin og gned skinka si.

«Men hvorfor trengte vi i det hele tatt en falsk ring, da?» spurte Langemann. «Hvis jeg bare skulle ha ham til å åpne hvelvet.»

«Det sier da seg selv,» mente Kalle.

Langemann hadde tusen spørsmål, men han orket ikke akkurat nå. Han lukket øynene og la seg bakover med et sukk. Noen la en hånd mot pannen hans. «Du har det bedre inne i sengen,» hørte han sjefen si. «Gutter, bær ham inn dit.»

Og Langemann lot seg uten protester flytte fra sofaen og inn på det kjølige soverommet, der han fikk et stort glass vann og en varm dyne rundt seg og snart sovnet til stemmene ute i stua.

«Hvorfor har TV’n mista fargene?»

«Æ trur det ska vær sånn. Det e Grevinna og gribben.»

«Hei, de er karamellene er også mine!»

«Men, herregud, _ser_ han ikke det tigerteppet!»

«Hvem har gitt oss denne gaven? Hei, det er en kaffemaskin!»

«Hun vet at det ikke er noen der, ikke sant?»

«Hvem er det som ler? Hvorfor ler de?»

«Faen om jeg vet. Skål da, gutter.»

«Skål!»

* * *

**11**

Kyrre sto i snøen utenfor Nationaltheatret, i full Fader Frost-mundur, og følte at skuespillerkarrieren var på det absolutte bunnpunktet. Hele plassen lå badet i blålys og brannslanger på kryss og tvers, men den verste travelheten hadde lagt seg. Brannmannskapet så ut til å ha kontroll.

«Det ser ut til at det starta i kjelleren,» hørte han den ene av dem si til en kollega. «I kostymelageret.»

Kyrre kunne merke at det rykket i sidemannen. «Ikke et ord, Håvard,» hvisket han. «Ikke et ord.»

«Neida,» hvisket Håvard tilbake og ristet iherdig på hodet. «Men tror du niffen brant opp?»

«Det gjorde den garantert.»

«Bra.»

Kyrre plukket mobilen opp fra jakkelomma. Noen, han visste ikke hvem, hadde reddet ut yttertøyet da brannalarmen gikk. Han var takknemlig for det, for temperaturen hadde falt godt under null.

«Det har fluttet å fnø,» sa Håvard, og det hadde han rett i. Kyrre var takknemlig for det også.

Blikket hans gled mot de evakuerte teatergjestene. De virket mer underholdt av slukningsarbeidet enn de hadde vært av forestillingen. «Vi slipper i hvert fall å spille denne dritten mer,» mumlet han.

«Ikke fi det,» sa Håvard blidt. «Det er en juleklaffiker, dette, nå. Vi kommer fikkert til å fpille det igjen nefte år.»

Kyrre lot være å svare og rettet fokus mot telefonen. Han scrollet nedover VGs nyhetsoppdatering. Under alt om brannen i teateret fant han endelig noe som handlet om noe annet. En liten notis om noe trengsel i Spikersuppa, så en sak med overskriften _Gullsmed ranet i Oslo._

«Kalle,» sukket han.

«Kaldt, ja,» nikket Håvard. «Fkal vi gå og ta en kaffe?»

Kyrre la telefonen tilbake i lomma. «Noe mat kanskje? Om du kan spise med de tennene.»

«Jeg kan prøve.»

De begynte å gå mot Karl Johan. En ung teaterpublikummer passerte dem sammen med sin mor. «Se, mamma! Fader Frost og Krampus er venner. Han _er_ snill og pusete, jo.»

Kyrre var nokså sikker på at den rare grimasen fra Håvard var et forsøk på et smil. Han kikket opp mot kveldshimmelen, der månen var i ferd med å trenge gjennom skylaget.

Nede fra Rådhuset slo klokkene ni. Noe som kunne minne om julefred lå i luften.

**\- slutt -**

**Author's Note:**

> Enhver likhet med virkeligheten er tilfeldig og utilsiktet.
> 
> Takk til Store-Karius, Spurven og Fyrst Mathias for samarbeidet.


End file.
